Electronic devices are able to provide a variety of digital information such as a photo, a moving image, music, a document, a map, a game, a message, and the like to users. The electronic device may obtain such digital information from a server or another electronic device through a communication interface, or may obtain the digital information from a storage device functionally connected to the electronic device.
The electronic device is developing to be able to perform various functions complexly. For example, as user devices like smart phones have become popular, a variety of digital information are actively generated and consumed in the electronic device.
The electronic device may provide functions of displaying a variety of digital information on a screen, and converting the information displayed on the screen into image data and storing the image data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.